Secrets: A Wolf Love Story
by Pride17
Summary: Striker (A gold wolf with rare red eyes) meets A she-wolf named April (A brown wolf with blue eyes) in A meadow and thinks she's perfect for him but his older brother, Boulder (A dark gray wolf with cold ice blue eyes) finds out! And not to mention Boulder seems to have A past with the she-wolf! Will Striker and April be together? Or will Boulder stop them? Read to find out!
1. Running Off, Meeting And Caught!

**Note from Author: This is my first book on here so please be nice and take it easy on me! I apologize in advance for any Grammar or Spelling mistakes you notice! I am in the process of fixing some of the mistakes I've noticed so far since I first posted this book back in 2014 to early 2015! Hope you enjoy tho!**

**This book is based off of Wolves Of The Beyond with some idea's I got from Erin Hunters Warriors. This is my own next generation fan pack of Wolves Of The Beyond that has Forbidden Romance, Swear words, Gore later on, Some big age differences with some mates/couples, Probably Gay/Lesbian couples later on and probably mating scenes! **Ye Be Warned!** **

**Rated: Teen to Mature.**

**Characters, Designs, Plot, and Story Belong to: Pride17(Me!)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Running off, Meeting and Caught!

Striker jumped up onto a huge boulder, his chest out in pride. After a minute of scanning the valley below he lifted his nose up in the air and sniffed. The Young wolfs yellow tail wagged. "I can't believe I tricked Boulder again, haha! I bet he's mad and is looking for me right now so he does not get in trouble with Mom again!" the gold wolf laughed as he jumped down off the boulder and continued walking threw the woods.

Striker stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a lovely humming sound. "Huh?" Striker looked around, his rare red eyes caught light streaming threw the thick tree tops and shinned into a nice lush green grass and flowered covered meadow.

Striker walked closer and stuck his head out of one of the shadowed bushes that Surrounded the Meadow. "Wow!" Striker said in a loud whisper.

He was afraid he was too loud and hide himself in the bushes but once he realized he was not heard he stuck his head back out and stared in awe because there, in the Meadow, was a beautiful she-wolf with a brown pelt.

The she-wolf was laying on her back in the flowers humming a song. "S-She's beautiful!" Striker committed to himself.

as he leaned further out of the bushes, he was so stunned by her beauty he did not realize his footing was collapsing. "Huh?, Ahh!" Striker yelled as he leaned a bit to far and fell from his hiding place and tumbled down the small hill.

"Huh? Yikes!" the brown she-wolf yelped as Striker came tumbling and fell right on top of her. "Hey! Watch were-oh?" the she-wolf started to yell but her eyes met strikers rare and unusual red eyes.

* * *

Striker blushed in embarrassment and started to get up. "I'm so sorry I-I j-just tripped and-" Striker tried to explain as he got off the she-wolf.

"It's alright" she said blushing too as she sat up. Striker sighed in relief knowing she was not mad at him but soon he became worried again as he remembered that he had landed on top of her. "Are you okay? I d-didn't hurt you did I?" Striker asked as he tilted his head to the right with worry showing in his rare red eyes.

"No. I-I'm fine thank you" the she-wolf said with a smile, dirt and cut grass stuck to her brown pelt. "Are you sure? No bruises or broken bones?" Striker asked as he brushed the dirt and cut grass from her pelt and looked to make sure he didn't hurt her.

"Yes. I-I'm fine, thank you" she stuttered. "Sure?" Striker asked as he looked at her. "Yes" she replied still blushing. "Great! I'm glade...May I ask who you are? I haven't seen you before in my pack and I don`t remember ever seeing you before in are neighboring pack's" Striker said as he shook his own golden yellow pelt, dusting off the dirt and cut grass.

"Well, my name is April. I'm actually a loner, or a traveler in other words. Me and my brother, Hawk, have been on are own since 3 week's after are birth" April said as she licked her half fluffy brown tail.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Striker said as he tried not to think how bad it was for April and her brother to survive out in the wild, alone, at such young ages. Striker stared at April, a sad frown on his face. "Its not your fault that my parents were murdere-I mean, umm...What is your name?" April smiled nervously as she realized she said a bit to much and hoped to change the subject.

"Oh! That's right! Stupid me, hah, my name is Striker!" the gold wolf bowed his head in greeting. "Nice to meet you April" he added. April giggled "nice to meet you too Striker" she replied as she bowed her head back in greeting.

* * *

The two wolves chatted and joked around till almost dark. The sun started to set and the sky changed from a nice blue to a fire flame orange with purple and blue mixed in. Striker and April laughed as he finished a joke but April soon stopped, her ears pricked as she stared at a hill in the shadows of the forest.

"What is it?" Striker asked when he noticed April was suddenly very alert. Striker followed April's gaze and spotted a silhouette with two glowing ice blue eyes in the shadows watching them. April sighed and turned back to Striker.

"Sorry Striker, I have to go. That's my brother, he's come to get me" April explained as she got to her paws. Striker did the same. "B-But-" Striker stuttered as he tried to talk. "When will I see you again?" he asked as April started to leave to catch up to her brother who had vanished into the shadows of the thick forest.

April turned back to Striker and smiled. "Tomorrow about noon. We can meet back here" she said smiling. "O-Okay" Striker stuttered. April turned and started after her brother again but stopped, turned around and ran up to Striker and rubbed against his chest before licking his cheek making him blush.

* * *

She backed off smiling and blushing a bit too before she turned and raced off into the shadows and after her brother. "B-Bye A-April!" Striker stuttered as he swayed back and fourth in a love daze from her kiss.

Striker sighed as he finally came out of his love daze and started to walk back to his pack. As he walked he felt like someone was following him causing chills to run down his spine. "H-Hello!?" Striker yelled out with fear in his voice.

Striker gulped when no one replied and he started to walk again, but a bit faster. Finally Striker noticed two ice blue eyes and the silhouette of a figure racing along in the shadows making his blood race and his head pound.

Striker started to run, His head spinning. Striker heard the other 'thing' start running too and was catching up to him. FAST.

The unknown 'thing' following him finally jumped and tackled Striker to the ground. "HELP! HELP I'M BEING ATTACKED!" Striker yelled out as he kicked and struggled under the weight of his attacker.

"Would you shut up!" Strikers ears raised up at the familiar voice and the gold wolf opened his rare red eyes and smiled at the much bigger gray pelted scarred up male-wolf with cold ice blue eyes that had tackled him.

"Boulder! Thank god its only you, hah! I thought you were something that would eat me!" the smaller wolf said laughing. "Ya? Well I could and I wouldn't hesitate in killing you, BUT, I can`t because of Mother. Now, get up and get back home before I get in trouble for your stupidness!" Boulder barked with a deep mean growl.

Striker gulped as he tried to crawl out from between his brother's legs. "Y-Yes B-Boulder" Striker said with fear as he crawled out of his brother's tackle and stood up and started back toward their pack with his tail between his legs. Only looking back every once and awhile to stare at his brother's angry face before vanishing into the woods and back to their pack.

Striker's brother, Boulder, stood in the clearing and glared at his brother as he raced back to their pack. Once Boulder could not see his brother any longer he looked back toward where Striker was coming from and was curious. Boulder suddenly remembered something about Striker. "Why did he smell like..." Boulder realized why and snarled at the thought before he stalked off and back to his pack, following his brother.


	2. Meeting Mist And Attacked! Again!

**Authors Note: I wanted to let you guys know ****Wild Wind is the name of their pack. Enjoy!  
**

**Characters, Designs, Plot and Story Belong to: Pride17(Me!)**

**Rated: Teen to Mature for Swearing, Violence and other Non-kid safe scenes! Ye be warned!  
**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Meeting Mist And Attacked! Again!_

Boulder and Striker, after walking for nearly an hour, walked into there pack's camp. while Striker walked beside Boulder, he kept his tail between his legs and ears low, still in fear of his older brother's anger.

"Hey! W-Wait up!" a small and playful, but still out of breath, yap came from behind the two brother's and Boulder and Striker, both, stopped and turned to see who was calling out to them.

A small brown female pup with dark gray ears, tail base, muzzle and ankles with a tan face, under tail and paws with bright blue eyes came bounding up beside the two. "B-Boulder, y-you promised to t-take me out to t-the lake today!" the small pup said as she panted trying to catch her breath.

"I know I did Mist, but Striker-" Boulder motioned to his brother who still stood beside him and once Mist and Boulder had there gaze on him he gave a embarrassed smile "what? you know how I am" Striker said as he closed his eyes and smiled with embarrassment.

Boulder shook his head before turning his gaze back toward the small pup. "I promise you Mist, I'll take you tomorrow" Boulder said with a spark of kindness in his cold ice blue eyes as he lowered his head to her eye level. "Really? Okay, then" Mist wagged her tail and licked Boulder's nose happily.

"Now, hurry up and get back to Alana before it gets to dark to see" Boulder said as he cleared his throat and straightened up again. "What about you two?" Mist asked as she stared at Boulder and Striker.

"I'm going to have a small talk with Striker" Boulder said as he turned his cold gaze toward his brother and a small hint of anger showed in his eyes making Striker flinch and gulp down fear but it was clear by the way he was shaking he was afraid.

"Okay, then. Bye Boulder, bye Striker" the small pup bowed her small head before bounding off and back to her Mother.

"Umm, f-for a y-young pup s-she has a-a lot of m-manner's" Striker said with a nervous chuckle, his eyes closed, but opened them once he heard the low growl of his brother and his foot steps as he walked off. "Come on, Striker" was all Boulder said as he walked toward a lone tree stump far away from ear shot of their pack mates.

* * *

"What on earth were you doing in that meadow?" Boulder asked looking down, eyes closed, as soon as Striker sat down in-front of him.

"What?" Striker was confused. How did his brother know he was in a meadow?

"Answer the question! What were you doing in that meadow!?" Boulder repeated but with more anger and with a low growl as he opened his eyes and stared a cold death glare at his brother. Anger burning threw his body.

"I w-was...I was. Hunting?" Striker confusingly answered with a question as he nervously smiled with a sheepish shrug of his shoulders.

Boulder snarled as he jumped and pinned Striker down, teeth bared and claws ready. "That's a lie! Try again!" he said threw bared fangs as he placed his right paw on his brother's neck and pushed just enough to choke him a bit.

Striker yelped as his brother pinned him to the ground and started to growl and snarl and then he started to gag once Boulder placed his big paw on his neck. "P-Please, I ... I was h-hunting" Striker lied again as he struggled under his angry brother's weight.

Boulder snarled and growled, which sounded more like a monster growling then a wolf. "Stop lying! I know you were not hunting! You were with Apr-" Boulder stopped midway of saying April's name. His teeth vanished back into his mouth and he sheathed his claws. His eyes stared off into space for a few seconds before looking at his brother with a much softer look on his face (more like a sorrow filled look), who he still had pinned to the ground. "With a rouge" Boulder said with a slight sigh as he backed off his brother and sat down. His head and ears lowered and his cold ice blue eyes closed.

Striker lowered his ears and closed his eyes a bit as his brother yelled at him for lying but once Boulder 'slipped' up by nearly saying April's name, Striker tilted his head in confusion. _"Why would he known April's name?"_ Striker thought to himself. once his brother backed off, Striker slowly sat up still confused. "H-How do you known April?" Striker asked with fear still in his shaky voice.

Boulder lifted his head and looked at his brother, his cold blue eyes flashed with sadness and hurt for a second. Silence filled the air between the two brothers as they stared at each other for what feels like an eternity until Boulder finally replied, breaking the silents. "Get to sleep, Striker. You and the rest of the hunters have a busy day Tomorrow" the dark gray scarred up male-wolf rose from his sitting spot and slowly walked off and over to Mist, who was fast asleep, and curled himself around the small pup before resting his head on his for-paws and closing his cold ice blue eyes.

Striker was about to argue but shut his mouth in fear of being tackled again and maybe even killed. "Well, I have a hole day Tomorrow to ask him about April and how he knew her" Striker said to himself out loud as he too raised from his sitting spot and headed toward his normal sleeping spot, which was under a nice lush green bush, and laid down, after a few circles, and yawned showing off long razor teeth and lowered his head, resting them on his paws and slowly drifted into sweet slumber.

* * *

**Me: Well Hope You Enjoyed This! Sorry For It Being So Short I Promise To Make It Longer Next Time!  
**

**Boulder: Well I Just Hope The Reader's Aren't Confused.**

**Striker: Well I Can't WAIT To See What Happens!**

**Me &amp; Boulder: ?...But Your In The Story You Should Know What Happens!?**

**Striker: Really?...Well I-I Umm *Blushes* I Didn't Really Read The Script You Gave Me, Hahah *Nervous Chuckle While Still Blushing***

**Me: *Face-Palm* Umm, Well Again, Hope You Enjoyed And, Well, Umm. Till The Next Chapter Me And Boulder Will Be Helping Striker With His 'Script'-**

**Striker: Help! *Striker Screaming As Boulder chases him, Growling***

**Me: Umm, Have To Go Now! Bye!**

**April: Don't Forget To Commit/Review And Add To Your Favorite/Follow List! *Loud Crash And Yelps As Boulder And Striker Collide Into Prop's* Heheh *Nervous Chuckle while sheepishly rubbing her neck* Bye Now.  
**


	3. The Hunt with a Side of Secrets

**Authors Note: Aloe my Vera's! It's been so long since my last update so I figured I would update for you guys! aren't you happy!? I did go back and fix some mistakes and stuff on my previous chapters tho and fixed some so it made a little more since in some parts of the chapters. Enjoy!**

**Rated Teen to Mature for Swearing, Violence, and other Non-kid safe scenes! Ye be Warned!  
**

**Characters, Designs, Plot and Story Belong to: Pride17(Me!)**

* * *

_Chapter 3: The hunt and a side of secrets_

The sun started to peak threw the trees as it raised into the sky. A beam of golden light shined onto Striker's face, causing him to moan and place his paw over his face in an attempt to shield the light out of his eyes.

"Striker~ Get up! You're gonna be late for the hunt if you don't get up!" Sky, a light gray colored male-wolf with green eyes called as he poked Striker in the side with his paw.

Striker opened his eyes a bit and peaked up at his younger friend. "Do I have to go!?" Striker whined as he closed his eyes and curled into a ball.

Sky laughed. "Come on, Striker! You're are 2nd greatest hunter! You have to be there!" the grey wolf said as he pounced on Striker, this time, getting Striker up. "Hey! Sky! Get off! You're heavy for a slim wolf!" Striker complained playfully as the two friends rough housed a bit.

Striker pushed Sky off and jumped up. "Alright! Alright! You win, I'm up!" Striker laughed a bit as Sky smiled, pleased with himself. "Alright then. Lets go before we're left behind" Sky commented as he shook his fur, getting some of the dirt off before standing straight and smiling at Striker.

Striker nodded firmly with a smile and the two headed off to join the rest of the hunters.

* * *

Freeze, A large white, older, wolf with dark green eyes and messy fur, looked over at Striker and Sky as they padded up.

"Oh? I thought you guys weren't going to show up" Freeze chuckled as they sat beside the small group of wolves that where getting one of Freeze's famous hunting lectures. "Sorry about being late, Freeze. I over slept" Striker apologized with a bow of his head in respect to the older white wolf.

"It's fine. Now. I got a report from Boulder early this morning about the herd. Supposedly, they where heading down into the valley clearing for the dew covered grass. That was a few hours ago. We'll go down to the valley and see if they are still there. If not, we'll track them down. After all, they couldn't of gotten far" Freeze announced as he stood up and motioned with his head for the others to follow as he started down toward the valley.

A journey that would take 2 hours at best...

* * *

"Let go of my tail! hahah!" Striker laughed as him and Sky rough housed as they followed in the middle of the small hunting party.

"Would you two knock it off?" Cloud, a gray wolf with green eyes, questioned in annoyance. "we're just trying to have fun, Cloud. You should try it sometimes!" Sky said as he stuck his tongue out at his brother.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "For wolves sake, you two need to start acting like you're ages" Cloud commented before picking up his pace to walk beside Freeze, away from his brother and Striker.

"If I had done that with Boulder, I would get a serious thrashing" Striker said as he looked at Sky, who still seemed pretty playful. "My brother isn't like you're brother. Mine is more mature and serious while yours is aggressive and strict" Sky said as he looked over at Striker then over at his brother.

"He wasn't always like that, tho. He started acting strangely a few months before he found Mist in the forest and got are father to let her stay after a private meeting" Striker said as he recalled his brother walking into the camp with a newborn wolf cub dangling from his mouth with an angry look on his face.

"He seems to have a close relationship with her. He's nicer to her then with you and makes sure to keep his promises with her. It's kind of weird in my opinion" Sky said as he shrugged his shoulders and looked at Striker before looking back in front of them._ "Hmm, it is a little weird" _Striker thought to himself but shook the thought away as they arrived at the valley.

* * *

"I know you're there" Boulder called into the forest. A small silhouette walked out of the shadows. "Boulder?" April questioned as she entered into the light that was streaming into the meadow she had met Striker in.

"I thought it was you're scent on my brother and I was right" Boulder huffed in announce. "You're brother? Striker's you're brother?" April question in slight shock. "Don't tell me you didn't know. Is it not enough for you to of hurt me that you're going after my little brother!?" Boulder shouted in anger before noticing April flinch back and he looked away, ears down.

"Boulder. I'm sorry for what I did to you. I couldn-" April was cut off by Boulder as she tried to explain. "I don't want to hear you're excuses. What's done is done and you can't change that or how much you hurt me. I want you to keep away from my brother" Boulder warned as he glared at her with his ears down. April lowered her ears as she looked away from him in sadness.

Boulder started to walk away when April called out. "How is she?" Boulder looked over his shoulder at her. "She's fine. I took her to the valley this morning...Alana is a great mother and her cubs love her" Boulder replied with a sigh before walking off into the shadows. Leaving April in the meadow as she started to tear up and cry.

* * *

"Cloud, you take the left flank and Sky you take the right. Striker, once you have a shot, go for the throat" Freeze instructed as they snuck up on the elk that where grazing, eating the dew covered grass before it dried up from the sun. The young wolves nodded, letting Freeze know they understood.

They waited, scoping out which elk to take down. It wasn't long till Striker motioned to an elderly elk that seemed to have an injured leg. The group stalked up as close as they could before springing out. The elk scattered as the group leaped out and it was easy to get the injured elder alone.

"Turn it to the right!" Freeze yelled and Cloud nodded before biting at the elk's legs, causing it to suddenly stop and turn around and start stamping at the ground and using it's horn's to protect it's self. Sky went around and jumped onto it's back, sinking his teeth into it's flesh, causing it to rear up and giving Striker an opportunity.

He leaped forward with a growl as he sank his long fangs into the elk's throat, blood splattering onto the ground and on Striker's face. The great elk gave a dying cry as Cloud and Freeze jump onto it's back, helping in taking it down, before the elk fell to it's knees and onto it's side.

Freeze licked the blood off his muzzle. "Nicely done. This should feed the hole pack for a few days. Let's get this back to the pack" Freeze praised the young wolves as they licked some of the blood off their own muzzle before helping Freeze in dragging it back to their pack.

* * *

**Me: Well, there ya have it! I know it's a little short and not that detailed, but, hey, I did the best I could while being tired and can't focus on anything more than a few seconds. **

**Boulder: You shouldn't of taken so long in coloring lineart and reading you're sister's books on Wattpad...**

**Me: Not my fault! She begged and pestered me too!**

**Boulder: Whatever...**

**Striker: Comment, Follow and Like!**

**Mist: Hope to see ya in the next chapter!**

**April: Bye, now! \\(^O^)/**


End file.
